Liberty Gardens Academy
by Reblog Lady
Summary: [OC Story. Applications Closed for now.] Within the Unova Region lies the Liberty Gardens Academy in which many trainers, breeders, and/or coordinators from around the world come to educate themselves within their respective fields. Will problems arise within the student body or will you and your pokemon decide it's fate?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to Liberty Gardens Academy _

_We are located in the Unova Region within the beautiful Academy grounds founded by the first Unova Leauge Champion. _

_On behalf of the staff we hope you and your pokemon will enjoy your time here with us._

_LG Academy is now accepting students for enrollment (OOC'S)_

_Please fill out your application as so,_

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Year in School:

Student or Professor:

**Student Only**-(Class List 5 Classes):

**Professor Only**- (Two Classes):

Appearance:

Short History:

Personality:

Goal- (if any):

Pokemon Team-

Below are simply extra information, not required

Moves

Level

Gender

Personality

EXTRA: (Any special appearance? Shiny? Does it have a special mark you put on all your pokemon? Ex: Red Scarf, or a sticker)

Class Curriculum

BATTLING

_History of Battling (I, II, III)_

_Strategy (I, II, III, IV)_

_Battling tiers_

_Double Battle System_

COORDINATING

_History of Coordinating (I, II)_

_Using Appeal (I, II, III)_

_Contest Categories (I, II)_

BREEDING

_Compatibility (I, II, III, IV)_

_Inherited Traits (I, II)_

_Hatching and Prenatal care (I, II)_

POKEMON BIOLOGY

_Habitat Studies (I, II)_

_Pokemon Anatomy (I, II, III, IV)_

_Behaviour Studies (I, II, III)_

_Evolution studies (I, II, III)_

ART

_Drawing & Painting (I, II, III)_

_Art History (I, II)_

_Music Theory (I, II)_

_Drama (I, II)_

_Ceramics_

SOCIAL STUDIES

_World History (I, II, III)_

_Kanto History_

_Johto History_

_Hoenn History_

_Sinnoh History_

_Unova History_

Mythology (I, II, III, IV)

Philosophy

Sociology

Comparative politics

MATH

_Calculus (I, II)_

_Algebra (I, II, III)_

_Trigonometry_

_Geometry_

_Statistics_

SCIENCE

_Human Anatomy_

_Pathology_

_Physics (I, II, III)_

_Chemistry (I, II, III)_

_Botany_

_Astronomy (I, II, III)_

LANGUAGE

_Creative Writing & Rhetoric_

_World Literature_

_Poke Cry_

Extracurricular and clubs

**SPORTS**

_Soccer_

_Baseball_

_Football_

_Track & Field_

_Basketball_

_Ultimate Frisbee_

_Golf_

**MUSIC**

_School Band_

_Choir_

**Clubs(More Upon Request)**

_Art club_

_Trainer Fan Club_

_Student Council_

-President

-Vice President

-Secretary

-Other

-Other

-Other

AN: This story will be updated on a daily basis if the R&R is frequent. Please send in your applications by private message or Review. Plot will develop based on character compatibility.


	2. Day 1-365

Academy Day _1_/365

Entrance and Welcome Ceremony

7:00 am

The auditorium was filled with students gossiping with each other and some who sat stiff in their seats with fear for the upcoming year. Each grade level was placed in the same group. Some mentioned their goals for social status while others mentioned the classes they were taking and secretly wished here and there for a certain person to be in the same class as them. Others went on boasting about how they were going to enter the Liberty League when the time came which others got to laughing at how he or she wasn't going to get that far and how it was only for the elite of the elite. Carlos Balestida, an incoming freshman to the Academy wasted no time listening into the information relating the League. Reaching up he adjusted his tie that was embroidered with the Academy Logo, an over decorated **V **if you asked him. Carlos had already been subjected to scolding from a staff member about how loose his tie was and how pulled apart his uniform was set so he allowed them to fix it but continued to loosen his tie out of comfort. The only thing that could make wearing a uniform any better was the fact that it was spring which meant that all the girls wore their skirts which showed off some easy on the eyes skin. However, before he was able to try and catch some digits the crowed was shushed by the entrance doors behind them being opened. Heads began to turn as an elderly woman entered accompanied by a Gallade to her right while a Gardevoir on her left. She was formally dressed for the occasion as those who were freshmen watched in confusion. Carlos who sat at the first chair of the first years was directly behind the last row of the fourth year students. One such senior simply turned his head slightly and said, "She's Madam Chairman," before resuming his earlier position.

The woman took to the stage, adjusting the microphone slightly, and then stated, "Why it truly warms my heart to see such faces bright with pride and enthusiasm for the school year. Of course I can point out some familiar ones but here I see there are some that I do not know. First years I welcome you all to Liberty Gardens Academy! Oh my, I must be careful about raising my voice I'm not as young as I use to be you know," She gave a small chuckle which was agreed with by the upperclassmen. "Our motto here is V for Victory but of course it depends on what you wish to overcome. Perhaps some of you would like to improve on battling? Or deepen the bonds with your pokemon. Some of you might have a fear you wish to gain the upper hand on or even wish to make friends this year. I hope that the next time we all are here brought together you will have obtained Victory for yourselves and use it to achieve great things in the future. Once again I welcome you all old and new and let the race for the Liberty Garden's League begin!"

Behavioral Studies 1

7:40 am

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

It was on her desk. The most horrifying creature Arceus could ever have created in the world and it was on her desk. The boy who sat beside the desk next to the window looked on at the scene greatly confounded as to why she was screaming and breathing extremely hard. He called for his Parasect to return to its respective pokeball which seemed to calm the ailing girl down. Tony's bright blue colored eyes met with Aida's furious red ones. He stood up as to apologize if his pokemon had frightened her but she seemed to have beaten him to it, "You! Don't you ever have whatever bug pokemon you might have near me ever again! Ugh!" She didn't exactly mean to sound rude to him at all but she had been standing in the sun for far too long and the words _sunlight_ and _Aida_ should never be in the same sentence. Her classmates looked on the scene as she slowly slid into her desk adjusting the scarf around her neck more comfortably. First class of the day and she was already sitting next to the worst possible thing in the world….a bug type trainer.

Tony however retreated into himself now nervous of the stares the class was giving him. How was he going to get through this term?

Hatching and Prenatal Care

7:40 am

So far Carlos had to come to the conclusion that he was going to like this class even more than he originally thought. Mostly because there were more girls in the class and they were pretty cute. Ranking them the average score was 6 out of 10. The instructor however even if it was male seemed interesting enough. He shared some history about himself like how his grandparents owned pokemon daycares around the Kanto Region and how his family spread across to places like Unova and such to carry on the family business. Right off the bat he told us to choose a pokemon who was the most parental of our team so my obvious choice was Plusle. She may have a large supply of energy but she was the most mature of his team and he couldn't have survived without her. Everyone had selected their partners and released them from their pokeballs. Plusle upon release took a comfortable position on Carlos's shoulder looking around the classroom at the different pokemon and their trainers.

"The pokemon you have chosen will become your partner for our first assignment the care and hatching of your first egg!"

Some groaned at the idea while others seemed honestly excited for the assignment. Carlos had some experience with egg care even if it was not much but still he was better off than some.

"Along with this you will be paired up boy and girl as a partner assignment. The two of you will be responsible for the egg and become its parents. Ah! But don't worry you two don't have to be married or anything." He began reading off paired names as the two met and sat next to each other with their pokemon and introduced themselves. But Carlos began to realize his name was never called off.

Raising his hand to gather his instructor's attention he waved, "Mr. Rades, what about me?"

With one brow raised Mr. Rades glanced down at the sheet in front of him and realized a crucial fact. "Oh my we seem to have an odd number of students. Well then….I suppose-" he was never able to finish his sentence when the door opened and a girl walked in disregarding the stares she was receiving from her teacher's class. She wore what seemed to be a track suit with black pants rolled up to her knees and a matching green jacket with black trimming zipped up to the top. She had sandals rather than the standard school shoes and her dark blonde hair was pulled up into a messy side pony tail. Around her neck laid a pair of goggles while accompanying her was an Umbreon. The girl was quite small in height but the one physical trait that stood out was her weight. To say in a less offending way she needed to slim down…a lot. "Ah! Perfect timing! Carlos I would like you to meet Livi Luido a third year student here as well as Student Council Vice President. She's in my advanced class and I would like her to be your partner for this project."

Livi glanced at Mr. Rades for a moment before rolling her eyes in a way of accepting his needed favor before scolding, "You should really ask someone first before assuming they will take on a freshman Mr. Rades. However I suppose I can accept on this one time."

Carlos had wished for a cute girl but having an upperclassman could do for now. He was given the egg to hold as everyone else adjusted their schedule's to who was going to have it next or what days they could meet up and talk about the project. He glanced over at his partner who had seated herself and Umbreon in front of a corner fan that was installed in the room and enjoyed the cool air. Not only was he not given a cute girl but a lazy partner as well. Plusle looked on at her trainer in worry in which he merely scratched the top of her head to reassure her that he was perfectly fine. The two then took to watching the egg on the desk as if it would magically hatch that way. Plusle would occasionally poke it from time to time.

"What was your name again?" He looked up to meet a pair of green eyes.

"Carlos Balestida, first year."

"Livi Luido, third year. I apologize if I seemed disinterested but I needed to cool down after my jog. Exercise is good for the egg." Livi took a seat opposite from his desk and offered a small smile.

He raised a brow slightly confused about what she had meant. "Egg?"

"Of course." The girl unzipped her jacket revealing a fully colored blue egg wrapped in a body harness. She took it out and placed it on the desk next to their newest egg.

Carlos of course then realized that the weight he had assumed had been her own was actually just the egg. Livi wasn't actually overweight but quite slim due to what he assumed was she engaged in exercise. Without realizing what he was thinking he had stated quite confidently, "So you are cute after all."

Umbreon didn't take to well to that statement.


	3. Day 1-365 Part 2

Academy Day _1_/365

Hatching and Prenatal Care

7:40 am

"Give me your hand."

Carlos looked at her in confusion before she rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist herself. She began to push the buttons on his school provided poketch before releasing her hold on him. He glanced down at the blue screen wondering what she had done.

"My poketch number is in there but you will only contact me in cases of emergencies regarding the egg is that clear?"

The raven hair boy just smiled a toothy grin in acceptance but decided to tease her a bit by adding, "Aww but what if I want to ask you for a date then-!" Her foot suddenly collided with his chest knocking him backwards into the flooring. Plusle had jumped clear of the attack and was leaning over her trainer making sure he hadn't hit his head too hard before glaring at the girl. Umbreon however, shot it a rather nasty look causing the smaller electric type to burrow itself into Carlo's jacket for protection.

"There are no what if's, do I make myself clear?"

He nodded still surprised at how he had managed to hit the floor so quickly without him realizing it at all. The rest of the class had huddled in the back growing fearful at the Vice President who seemed disinterested with the other students. Mr. Rades had returned carrying a few boxes with him that contained the course materials and placed them on the front desk. Of course he was oblivious to the actions that had been conducted while he was away but merely realized, "Oh my! It seems class is over. Well then I hope you all formed a schedule in the free time given and got to know each other better. Ah and Livi I really appreciate that you are taking Carlos under your wing for the meantime. I do feel bad that you'll be taking care of two eggs now." The two began to chat about the assignment here and there and other topics that Carlos couldn't exactly understand at the moment. He went back to his seat, taking the speckled egg in his lap and admired the smooth texture of it. He hadn't even noticed that someone had slid their way next to him, "She sure is scary isn't she? I mean she's pretty tough though right?" the boy speaking had brown hair and matching eyes, nothing too special but his appearance made him easy to recognize. "My name is Orange Skylar." He reached his hand out to Carlos offering a handshake which was accepted.

"Carlos Balestida. What did you mean by scary?"

"Well I was signing up for clubs this year and the Trainer Fan Club rushed me with all sorts of pamphlets and I had held on to this one." Orange pulled out a small booklet with the school emblem on the front reading, _Liberty Gardens Trainer Fan Club_ in gold. He flipped through it until finding the page he needed and pushed it over for Carlos to see. Plusle had since popped her head out to see what the two males were looking at. On the page was a collage of photos, some obviously taken in secret, and a record of her history at the Academy. Most of the photos were of her with her Umbreon but somewhere in the mix were a Flygon and an Absol. Carlos began to scan the page taking in the information.

Livi Luido

Third Year

Student Council Vice President

-Disciplinary Committee Head-

Likes Dislikes

-Exercising -Pink

-Home cooked food -Fear of the dark

-Preferred Male Type: UNKNOWN

-Specialty Dragon & Dark Type _

Most Promising 1st year Liberty Track and Field MVP

Liberty League MVP 1st year Liberty Gardens Aviator Victory

Double Battle Champion 1st year Liberty Gardens Air Race Champion

Liberty League MVP 2nd year Liberty League 2nd place

Double Battle Champion 2nd year

Relationship Status: Single

Trainer Status: Cool Type

Appearance Rating: _9_/10

"They have all of this on just one person?" Carlos whistled eying the 9 and changing it to an 8 in his head.

"Not just her either. They have one on every Student Council Member and any major League Contender." Orange nodded glancing over the pages in his mind.

Before either of them could realize it the bell had rung signaling that it was time to change classes. The two exchanged numbers on their poketchs and agreed to stay in touch. Orange had even let Carlos keep the fan book because he thought the Student Council Secretary was a looker. Little would Orange realize that their meeting would begin his start into the Liberty League. Of course it was the same for Carlos but in a different way. The speckled egg he now carried a bit less than carefully would decide everything for this point on.

Academy Day _1_/365

Class Skip

9:00 am

Rein leaned comfortably against the Arcanine's body as he dozed off under the shade of the tree they had found. Mightyena lay comfortably alongside Rein with his head posed on her leg as she scratched his ears fondly. In her other hand was her poketch which she had decided to fill with digital games and the like to waste class time. Speaking of class, she wasn't even there right now. Instead of going to Poke History she thought it would be best to have some downtime and maybe even just skip the next class.

"_Air Slash!"_

Mightyena instantly was to his feet standing over its trainer casting protect before the attack hit. Rein was also to her feet as quickly as she could trying to figure out who even bothered trying to challenge them and was met with a girl who had a Togekiss hovering closely beside her. Throwing a disgusted look she snapped, "What the hell are you doing?"

The raven haired girl standing opposite offered a confident laugh, "I was always told to give a warning shot before an arrest!

"Warning shot?" Mightyena still stood on guard wary of the two other pokemon.

"You are aware that it is against school policy article 10, motion b, and rule number 16 to have pokemon under false appearances?"

Could this girl know about Zoroark? She couldn't possibly have figured it out! Instead of admitting it right away Rein crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "What are you trying to say hm?"

"I mean have your pretty little Zoroark show it's real self. It's nothing you need to be hiding here."

That last comment actually was taken to offense.

"Oh really now? Sure, sure you caught me but what are you going to do about it then **shorty**?" Rein taunted as Zoroark assumed its actual appearance in its foxy like state.

"S-Shorty!?

"Oh did I strike a nerve sweetie?"

Megan began to feel her face heat up in anger at the comment. She wasn't short at all! She was a very healthy 5'5 and that height was allowed in the International Police and that was all that mattered. Pulling out a black notepad from a pocket in her school jacket Megan began to read,

"Reinforce Yukimura, third year, outstanding principal visit record, number of absence from classes: 15, GPA of 2.1 and school record holder for number of expulsions! I will catch you and bring you to justice!"

Academy Day _1_/365

Class Skip

9:00 am

"Now can anyone tell me the three basic strategies a trainer should use when encountered with a single battle offer?" Ellie faced her class after writing down a few notes on the board. However before she was able to obtain an answer a loud crash interrupted from outside causing the windows to shake slightly. Her Pikachu who was settled on her left shoulder glanced over at the window when a Togekiss raced past causing the class to quickly rush to the glass to see what the commotion was about. Ellie was displeased with all hell about the disturbance and quickly opened the window to see what trainer had decided to skip class and disrupt another. It was good that they were on the ground floor as well. "What is going on here? Has Arceus decided to bring catastrophe on us yet or are you both just stupid enough to be caught battling without a professor's permission?" The two trainers in question did not stop their battle as Arcanine let out a searing flamethrower across the lawn.

Almost half the school had evacuated their classrooms to claim witness to the scene. Even the professors didn't seem to want to step in and stop the fray and instead allowed their students the break to watch their fellow peers. Carlos had even met back up with Orange and was watching from the third floor balcony.

"Zoroark, Shadow Ball!" the illusion pokemon complied sending the orb flying towards Togekiss but missing and instead heading straight for a group of onlookers. Amongst them stood Carlos and Orange who would be unable to move out of the way in time. Carlos could feel the egg in his hands slipping from his grip as the attack hit the side of the concrete and the railing causing half of the structure to begin to crumble causing him and Orange to lose footing and fall into the battle below. Before either of the two could feel the ground rush to meet them they were swept up and back into the air.

"Fly Flygon!" The dragon cried quite pleased with himself that he had successfully captured both trainers as he was requested to. It landed safely on the grass lawn off to the side of the two battling trainers to allow them to dismount.

"Give me the egg now."

That voice sounded familiar.

"L-Livi?"

"No it's a pokemon using telepathy, yes it's me." She rolled her eyes and returned Flygon back to its poke ball.

Orange, still reeling from the free fall realized that it had been her to save them and offered a bright smile, "Thank you for saving us! Your Flygon really helped us out there."

Instead of motioning she had received the thank you, Livi simply plucked the speckled egg from Carlos's hand and held it against her protectively, "You," she pointed at Carlos, "You will go and stop their battle or I will not return the egg and you'll ultimately fail Mr. Rade's assignment."

"Wait! Why do I have to do that?"

"Because I obviously can't trust you to have the strength and care for this egg now can I?"

"What makes you think I can possibly do something about…about that?" He looked over just as a Mightyena and Arcanine collided in a double take down.

"Because if you succeed I'll send a good word in for your entrance to the Liberty League."

_AN: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far even if there are a few grammar mistakes here and there and dry plot. _

_If you have anything you would like me to improve on please mention it in a review or private message. Or if you have anything you would like to see come up please do the same as well. _

_Next chapter will involve more of the coordinators as well as a few other characters. _

_-Offering a co-writer position for this story as well-_


	4. Day 1-365 Part 3

Academy Day 1/365

Class Skip

9:00 am

"Now now ladies can we please just calm down for just one moment? If you do I'll give one of you the rare opportunity to get a kiss from yours truly." Carlos offered meaning full well the promise behind his words, however; it had gone unheard by the two battling girls. Zoroark had managed to send another shadow ball hurling in his direction which he luckily dodged by the skin of his teeth.

"Carlos is number one! Go Carlos!" from the sidelines Livi and Orange shouted in a rather sarcastic tone while indulging themselves on an ice cream cone the photography club had been passing out for those watching the battle.

Of course the two had only succeeded in lowering his self esteem and raising his embarrassment. Even Plusle who was suppose to be his faithful partner had abandoned him to sit with Umbreon and rather not get involved herself.

"Shorty!"

"Moron!"

"Teacher's pet!"

"Dunce!"

"Fake Cop!"

Megan and Rein continued to taunt each other through the pausing of their attacks. It was easy to see that both pokemon were getting tired from the exchanging. Carlos looked on realizing there was nothing he could possibly do to end the conflict. Women are too dramatic.

"Reinforce Yukimura correct?" Livi had relinquished her seat and took the pause in the battle to make her move.

"Great, just what I needed another shorty. Yeah, and what's it to ya huh?" Rein answered rather annoyed enough already. She pushed a loose strand of her black hair back behind her ear as Zoroark returned to her side.

"We should probably end this battle before the Headmistress comes and finds that we are all out of our classes."

"We?"

"I'm well aware that you've had your Zoroark illusion as a Mightyena. In fact I'm the one who discovered it along with my Absol. As Vice President I'm perfectly aware of the rules regarding our school just as Megan here is." Livi motioned towards her committee member who nodded as a matter of fact quite proud of the actions she had been carrying out to maintain order up until now.

"What are you trying to get at here shorty?"

"Shall you and I have a battle? If you win you will not be reported and your pokemon may continue posing it's untrue appearance. Also I will personally place you in the elite battling courses. But if I should win you will have your Zoroark remain as it should be and you will become friends with Meg here."

"V-VP! You can't be serious! I can't be friends with a criminal!" Megan nearly fainted at the ending of her sentence.

The crowd started to whisper excited but nervous to see if the battle would actually commence. It was always a treat to see a student council member partake in a battle especially someone like the VP and the President. The brunette released her hair from its pony tail pinned position and let it fall back over her shoulders in its usual position. She adjusted the egg that was in her arms before turning towards Carlos.

"I suppose you get an A for effort." She sighed still rather unimpressed that his best was simply trying to be charming and handed the egg back over.

Rein didn't have to think for a moment as soon as elite spilled from her tongue. Beating the crap out of someone like her would not only warn others to forget about messing with her but it would also open a whole lot of doors for her in the future.

"I accept. I'll be using Zoroark."

"I see. Umbreon then for me."

Academy Day 1/365

Theatrical Department

11:00 am

Had he read the school map wrong at all? One minute he was walking through the battling wing and the next he had walked into a room filled with colorful backdrops, feather boas, costumes, and people throwing paint here and there in such a rush while in the center of all the chaos was a girl barking orders.

"No, no! The fabric for her dress should be green! No wait, blue! Ah! Everyone I have a much better idea. What if instead of a dress we put her in a uniform? Yes! That's perfect!" She exclaimed rather loud before the Blissey that had been holding the dress fled to fulfill its desired orders.

Ty sighed running a hand through his black length hair mixing more of the yellow into the strands. He probably just made a wrong turn somewhere and if you just retraced his steps then-

"You! There you are!" The previous girl yelled rushing towards him, her hair in a fiery wave. "What are you standing around doing? Put your costume on! Here is your script." She pushed him over towards a set of costumes before grabbing the nearest set manager to help him with whatever she thought he was suppose to be here for. Leavanny who was previously at his side before this mess had wandered off quite amazed by all the beautiful colors and feminine costumes. Flaaffy had too abandoned its trainer much more preoccupied with all the things it could see. Before he knew it, Ty was forced into a blue colored costume from an era he couldn't tell. There was a script in his hand and as soon as he had opened it to see what it could possibly be about someone shoved him onto the stage where a the fiery haired girl sat in the audience along with another female watching him.

"Well go one read your lines we don't have all day."

Raising a brow he looked at the script to see what exactly she wanted him to read but then realized he wasn't here for that so why should he care?

"Listen I'm a little lost. I think I just walked into the wrong-"

"Little lost? Just read the line of Romeo that is all you need. You belong to the house of Seviper and wish for the love of Juliet who is a member of the Zangoose family. How hard is that? Now go on!"

Ty stared at the paper for what seemed like an eternity. His pokemon weren't here, he was lost in a school as big as a county, and now two girls wanted him to act….well here goes

"It is the east and Juliet is the sun-"

Academy Day 1/365

End of Classes

Lounge

3:00 p.m

"I can't believe we are roommates too." Orange said after he finished organizing his clothes into his own dresser for the day.

The Academy had placed the two as roommates and for the rest of the year was to share a small apartment based dorm. Their room consisted of a small kitchen, one room with three beds, one bathroom, and a small living room with furniture already included. Laundry was located downstairs.

Carlos was tending to his first guests as Livi had decided it would be a 'grand' idea for the five of them to go to the boy's dormitory and get to know each other. The girl with the grand idea however had fallen asleep on the floor next to the fireplace with Umbreon curled up near. In her arms the speckled egg laid well guarded, clutched close even in sleep.

Rein hadn't spoken much but instead continued to drink the tea that was offered to her and Megan and glancing around the room for something interesting to look at other than the people there. Zoroark was curled around it's trainer ready to defend her if needed but still resting. Megan was almost the same way. She refused to even glance at the girl who was still public enemy number one in her book no matter was the VP said about the matter. Carlos who was sitting opposite from the two on the floor placed his own tea cup on the coffee table and offered a smile.

"I'm very impressed actually with the both of you. Your pokemon are very well trained and even you didn't sway when I offered one of my legendary kisses."

Both girls made a gagging sound and realized that they had been in sync at that moment and gave a small laugh. Carlos didn't take offense. They were the ones missing out.

"I guess you're right. Megan your Togekiss ain't bad at all to hold its own against Zoroark."

"Well Rein you may not have the best records but…I suppose I can let it slide."

Orange had joined the three at the table and asked, "So since Livi won does that mean you two are now friends?"

"Tch. It was a lucky shot! Zoroark was already tired so the battle was unfair. Next time we'll be winning for sure." Rein scoffed downing the last of the liquid her cup had to offer. "But ya'll ain't too bad. I don't know about friends quite yet but classmates sure."

None of them could ever realize that the morning that consisted of a battle against enemies would soon turn them into the best of friends. Of course we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Although Carlos didn't exactly fulfill Livi's request she allowed him the reassume care for the poke egg. Silly enough as it is she encouraged both Orange and Carlos to take the unborn pokemon on morning walks to form a positive attachment to it. Little would either of them know the surprise that lay behind the shell.

"breon? Umbre?" The dark type looked up paying no heed to the table of humans conversing different topics. He looked over to the egg resting in its own trainer's arms as it began to move slightly before stopping to a halt.

_AN: I do hope I'm living up to your character expectations. I do know that I still have not introduced some characters yet and I do not want to feel like I'm relying on certain characters more than others. This is simply the beginning to establish a plot but they will get their own major screen time. As for the egg what could be inside?_


	5. Day 15-365

Academy Day 15/365

7:00 am

As the days began to pass the students of Liberty Gardens began to fall into place with their education. Some had gained new friendships while others dreaded tests that had began to approach like silent predators upon their grades while others fell into a daily routine. Livi, without fail would arrive at Carlo's dorm room every morning at six to pick up their egg (Carlos had decided to dub it speckles after it's coloring) and take it for a morning run. Why exactly? Well he was much too tired to ask anyway and slipped back into bed until she returned. Orange of course started his own routine for the day. He had a knack for cooking and served breakfast ready on the small oak table. Ivysaur and Vulpix always keen to help as they set out food for their pokemon companions. Plusle and Minun would have to coax Carlos into leaving the comfort of his bed to fill his stomach. At this point Livi would return with a light bead of sweat on her brow and Umbreon looking similar to return 'speckles' while grabbing an extra piece of toast Orange had set out for her. Thus the average morning in Room 21.

‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―

Academy Day 15/365

Hallway

7:40 am

"Seriously? Meg can't you let this slide just once?"

"Once? Rein you've been late for class 12 times and counting!" Megan stated looking rather annoyed with the raven haired girl.

Although the two now stood on a nick name basis they weren't exactly the closest and best of friends quite yet. Megan, being given the duty of hall guard, was to patrol and hand out detention slips to those arriving to class late. Rein of course as you may have realized was no exception.

"Oh come on Megan. Tell you what I'll treat you to some tea later if you let me off this time."

"Rein no amount of tea is going to bribe me. I'm a person of the law!"

"But how come that person can get away with being late?" Rein pointed past the law abiding student.

Megan looking rather displeased that someone was running loose while she was on guard turned her head quickly to find the culprit. To her dismay there was no one there and she could only hear the sound of footsteps running away.

"Rein! Get back here right now!"

"You snooze you lose Meggy!"

‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―

Academy Day 15/365

Theater Department

11:00 am

Now if there was one thing Ty was incapable of doing no matter how many hours he practiced would be acting. The minute he read off the first few lines the two girls in the seating looked as if Jigglypuff had been singing to them opera. However, even if they write him off as a dramatic failure there was something he found more suitable to his talents. If you could put his face to a phrase it would be "Lights, Camera, and Action!" Well more so the lights portion. Now what started as a complete accident and wrong place, wrong time moment had turned into something highly enjoyable for Ty. Over the past few days he had been put in charge of all electrical equipment as well as controlling any light cues needed for the actors on stage. The girl who originally placed a script in his hand ended up being Alphonsine McLaren or 'Ally' as most of the drama department referred to her as. She was a nice gal, big ambitions, rather loud but knew her stuff. You couldn't miss her even if you weren't looking with that fiery hair color of hers. But that just added to her subtle charm. She was in charge of all the pokemon actors which meant their costumes, their dance movements, and even any moves they were to use for whatever play they were performing. Currently they had begun to piece together Liberty Gardens portrayal of Romeo and Juliet a tragedy. Ally was good at what she did. After all her dream was to become a top coordinator and being a member of the theatrical workshop gave her good practice at it.

"Ty give us a blue light here on downstage left."

The electric type trainer nodded hearing Ally's voice through the headset as he looked down from the sound booth to the people choreographing onstage. "Gotcha."

"The light isn't…it isn't. Hm..It's not-" Ally obviously sounded displeased at the effect mumbling something here and there that Ty couldn't pick up and probably wasn't meant to. "Oh! Ty your Flaffy! Yes it's perfect!"

"Lume?"

"Yes! We will charge the blue light with your Flaffy's electricity! Oh how clever I am aren't I?"

He watched as she happily exited the stage to head somewhere backstage. It wasn't long before another voice sounded over the headset.

"Yo Ty. We got a bit of a problem here at the mechanics under stage. Something's wrong with the machine and we think it might be the electrical output."

"I'll be done in a minute. Come on Flaaffy we got a job to do." He chuckled as his companion shyly followed suit.

‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―

Academy Day 15/365

Battling Facility #3

2:00 pm

"Please may I have everyone's attention?" the instructor called out from the sidelines of the battling square to the students seated in the audience bleachers. The class began to settle down their conversations as the teacher nervously looked from face to face before speaking, "It's very nice to meet you all. I will be your instructor for Double Battle Systems this year and I hope I can help you succeed this year." He nodded glancing at the clipboard in his hand. You could tell he was a very timid teacher but obviously gentle as well. He had brown hair that was quite long for a male as it reached his chin but he kept it out of his way with a single green clip that also matched his eye color. At his side sat a Leafeon who matched it's trainer almost exactly but body movement and the way it carried itself."Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lysander Luido so please call me Mr. Luido or Professor Luido if you prefer.

"Eh!? Luido? But that's Vice President Livi's name!" Someone stood up surprised at the sudden development which caused others to begin to whisper or question here and there.

"I see you all know my little sister. I do hope you all can be friends with her please. She's quite fragile like a butterfree." He asked causing everyone to remain quiet trying not to laugh. "Now shall we get started?" Luido said growing slightly more excited for his class to begin. "As you know you all will be having your first school competition in two weeks time. It won't be anything like the Liberty League but it will give you practice, strengthen your bonds with your class, and for you to make an early impression on the staff who will be selecting the participants for the League but you should make well with Ms. Morris as she is the head professor this year." He went on explaining making some lean on the edge of their seats with this new knowledge. "You will be competing as a class against other classes in a bracket tournament. The winning class will be receiving a special prize but…" he paused looking rather guilty, "I've seemed to have forgotten what it was."

"It is a field trip to a pokemon inn and spa in Liberty Forest for three days."

"Oh that was it wasn't it? Thank you so much Livi you are so helpful." Lysander smiled brightly at his sister before repeating the same statement to his class.

Orange and Carlos who had been sitting next to each other shared a look of disbelief. Did the Academy really fund that kind of trip? Think of how amazing it would be if their class won? I mean relaxation, time to unwind, free food, and all the girls would have swimsuits. Not that that's why Carlos wanted to go or anything but it would be a huge plus.

"Now I believe a demonstration would be the best way to start today. Livi? Would you mind battling with me for now?"

"Ehh!? You two are going to battle?"

"Then I will use Leafeon and-" he was unable to finish his sentence as one of his pokemon broke free from its pokeball and materialized on one of the seats in the crowd.

"KYAAAAAAAA BUG!"

"Oh Miss Aida please do not worry! Swadloon will not hurt you please calm down."

‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―

Academy Day 15/365

Headmistress's Office

"The two of you are behind as the year has already started but please do not fret. I'm positive you two will adapt quite fast to everyone here at Liberty Gardens." Headmistress Burgess nodded at the two students seated in front of her. "Please do feel free to return if you have any questions you would like answered. You are here as Elite students so I ask that you also use your skills to help your fellow peers."

The two students didn't say a word but merely nodded in understanding. The girl seated in the chair on the left had long braided brown hair that swayed with every move she made. The boy seated in the chair to the right was brunette but had stunning eyes that were a mixture of blue and green at the same time.

"Stephen Russel , Veniza Hijiri. Welcome to Liberty Gardens."

AN: Remember if you have anything you would like to change about your character please send me a message and we can discuss. If you think there are places I am able to improve on please also do the same. Do you want to see more of something? Shoot me a PM to let me know.

I'm excited for a more buggy chapter next. Tony will sure have an important part in this one.


	6. Day 15-365 Part 2

Academy Day 15/365

Battling Facility #3

2:00 pm

‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―

"The battle will now commence! Trainers please choose your pokemon!" Another student had volunteered to referee the mock match.

Livi stood on the right side of the field while her brother stood on the left. A few other classes that were being held in the facilities near number three had decided to take a break to watch the match. It would be a brother against sister pokemon battle and it was obvious that the two weren't going to go easy on each other. Professor Luido then at quite the surprise raised his hand up as if to stop the match for just a moment, "Wait. Although there is this style of double battling I believe we should host this mock match the same why the competition will be. Partners. Now I will have the computer pick by random." He stated rather pleased with his idea and went over to a laptop that was plugged into a small station settled at the sidelines. The large screen situated in the middle of the arena flashed on and two empty picture boxes were shown side by side on both the right and the left. A computerized voice began to ring out as one by one the school identification photos appeared placing the teammates together.

"Reinforce Yukimura and Stephen Russel. Livi Luido and Veniza Hijiri."

The students began to mutter and gossip about the matchup but then again most didn't even know who Veniza and Stephen were. Rein however stood frozen standing in the audience staring up at the screen at the picture that was facing her. She had the same brown hair and charismatic look in her eyes while her lips curled in a light smile toward the camera. Her lips quivered slowly before trying to question the possibility of Veniza being here at all, "Ven?"

"Hello Rein." A sweet sounding voice spoke from behind her as she turned around to find that the one person she was wishing to see most of all was in the very room with her. Before the Zoroark trainer could say anything in return her friend smiled, "Let's see how much stronger you've become okay Rein?" with that she sidestepped and too the stairs down to the field with Lucario proudly walking behind her.

The illusion pokemon nudged it's trainer with his claw to make sure she was alright. "Don't worry about me Zoroark. She's right though so let's go show her how strong we've become alright?"

"So I guess that leaves us as partners' right? Stephen Russel is the name." The brunette held out his hand to the girl but was quickly put in his place as her Zoroark stood between them.

"Trainers please choose your pokemon!"

"Zoroark!" "Torrterra!"

"Umbreon!" "Lucario!"

‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―

AN:

Ven and Livi are going to be a bit harder to write about from now on as the two are quite alike in some ways.

I apologize for the very short chapter as I've decided that battles will have their own chapter and this was a small intro to that. So after the mock battle the rest of the un-introduced and neglected characters will be reinstalled into the story.

Also I've decided to try something to let you the readers give me your opinions.

**Character Poll- Please send via PM**

_Who is your favorite character?_

_Which two characters have the most potential for a friendship?_

_Which two characters have the most potential for a relationship?_

_What pokemon should hatch out of speckles the egg?_


	7. Day 15-20365

Academy Day 15/365

Battling Facility #3

2:00 pm

‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―

"Torrterra use leaf storm!" Stephen was the first to call out as the large grass type with a shake of its massive tree released a storm of leaves towards the opposing party.

Lucario and Umbreon easily dodged the sharp foliage, landing gracefully in unison on opposite sides of the field. Rein bit her bottom lip as she and Ven made eye contact with each other. She couldn't risk losing this match for both her sake and Zoroark's. Losing meant that she was weak and still dependant on Ven for help and Rein had to prove that she could stand on her own two feet and offer her friend support this time. "Zoroark!" She called and the dark type with a responsive growl instantly sprung into action placing the illusion that it was now a Lucario and charging towards the original.

"Lucario stop him with Aura Sphere." Ven commanded as the blue aura began to charge within Lucario's palms. "Release it!" When the sphere had grown to an extent and Zoroark was a mere few feet away Lucario let the attack loose and straight towards his former companion. However before doing so Umbreon had seemed to appear quickly next to the aura pokemon and letting loose a shadow ball that combined with the sphere and increasing its attack.

With impressive speed Zoroark halted reverting back to his original form and braced itself with his paws up and prepared for the attack. The enlarged sphere made contact, pushing Zoroark's heels back and leaving a few scrapes but nothing too spectacular. Ven looked to her right at the brunette with a disapproving look in her eyes, "I appreciate the assist but this is a battle between Rein and myself. I would appreciate it if you kept yourself out of it." She looked on as the shorter girl kept her eyes on the field and ignored Ven's pervious warning. Giving a light scoff she turned away assuming that her message had sunk in. The two 'Lucarios' upon the battle field continued their close combat attacks, some landing sending the other flying back a few steps, while there were those that missed and began to deplete their stamina. Zoroark withdrew its paws behind itself and conjured up an aura sphere fairly quick and released it just as Lucario had created an opening while readjusting it's posture.

"Umbreon, Protect!"

The dark type stood protectively over its battling partner and shielded them with a green colored screen that prevented the attack from landing. Zoroark once again resumed its true form as Rein called out from the opposing side, "Night Daze!" The attack had a ninety-five percent accuracy rate and at this distance would hit no exceptions. The black colored shockwaves were endured by Umbreon as he kept his ground while Lucario was hit with the aftershock of it as the moonlight pokemon had absorbed most of the attack. Before either of them could realize it, Umbreon's back leg was grabbed by a green vine and lifted into the air as its whole body soon followed. "Bre? Umbreon?"

"Tor! Torrterra!" It's deep cry rang out as she looked proud of her recent catching but threw the dark type to the side skidding forward after a rough toss of its vine whip.

The crowd looked on in surprise that Umbreon had been taken off guard as he did but gave a sign of relief when the four legged wonder got back to its feet as if the attack hadn't happened at all. Orange began to re observe each side picking out both their weak points and strengths. It was clear to see that Zoroark and Lucario were fairly matched when it came to speed and strength. Yet both their defense was lacking while Torrterra had the highest defense of the battling pool. If you gave the grass type the opportunity to use a physical attack it would be devastating but since Ven and Rein were too busy fighting each other, Livi would never allow Umbreon to get that close to the colossal tree dome. Orange glanced to his left to see that Carlos and Megan were at the edge of their seats shouting to the trainers below whom more than likely could not hear them at all.

Livi glanced at the timer that was situated on the large scoreboard to the right of the arena. 15.39. They had already been in this battle for fifteen minutes? The two friends were obviously locked in an unspeakable inner battle between each other that their pokemon were currently carrying out. Stephen, who had more than likely figured the unspoken message, decided it was best to stay out of Lucario and Zoroark's way. Livi couldn't blame him at all however this battle needed to be finished and was dragging out for far too long. Pressing her lips together slightly but leaving a bit of space she whistled towards her companion who retreated quickly back near its trainer.

"Hey."

Ven looked back over to the girl with one brow raised. The rings that were located in varies places of Umbreon's body began to glow and a purple aura started to form around its body. Using its back legs the dark type propelled itself to top speed passing Lucario and ramming itself into Zoroark's abdomen. The arena exploded in a blinding yellow and purple light. When the flash had scattered all that was left was a few uneven holes in the ground and that Torrterra was passed out onto its side with Zoroark the same. It was quiet for a moment before a single sound of hands clapping spread from the back to around the bleachers as people began to applaud the performance even if it was clearly one sided.

Professor Luido however seemed unimpressed with the display at all and scolded, "If this were an actual weighted battle I would have to fail the three of you. Ven, Rein the two of you seemed to believe that this battle was only between the two of you. You failed to realize that in a double partner battle you need to rely on both the second party trainer and pokemon. Stephen I'm equally disappointed in you as well. Instead of following Livi's example you did not perform assists at all and simply decided that you would battle Umbreon as if it were a one on one. As for you Livi I'm impressed as usual of your support towards your partner but why did you decide to end the battle so soon I mean the four of you have quite the potential to creating one of the most exciting battles the school will have this year." The older sibling sighed looking to each of his students and listing their faults.

The younger of the brunette siblings walked closer and began whispering something in his ear in which the professor nodded and muttered so that no one else could hear. Lysander turned towards the rest of his class and began a short lecture about how this should be a prime example of things you shouldn't perform during certain situations and then dismissed the class for the rest of the afternoon. "Miss Yukimura and Miss Hijiri I suggest you two rekindle whatever friendship you two have and benefit from it. Mr. Russel as for you I would try and make friends and learn from them alright? You three may leave now." He waved them away before glancing around and spotting who he was looking for, "Oh and Megan? Seeing as we don't have a medical aid yet could you escort Livi to the nurse's wing? She's not feeling too well."

‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―

Academy Day 20/365

Room 21

8:00 am

As the next couple days began to go by a few changes were present in the air. Megan would come by during dinner time in which Orange didn't mind at all. The girl might be a future international policewoman by boy could she eat. The three would talk about different things like food, the law, and usually girls when Carlos was at the table. Rein would even stop by every once in awhile with Ven in tow. Carlos didn't mind at all but Orange would also keep his distance. He wasn't entirely trusting of her yet and something about the girl made him a bit uncomfortable. Carlos would just roll his eyes and tell him that he's imagining things. At some point in fact Carlos began to notice that Orange would leave at certain times of the day with a bowl wrapped in foil and come back an hour or so later, bowl in hand, but empty of its contents.

"Hey Orange?" Carlos asked reading 'Nimbasa Digest' on the couch.

"Yes?" the tanned boy answered from inside the kitchen.

"Where do you go everyday with that food anyway?"

"What do you mean? I've been going to Livi's dorm for the past few days."

That last statement forced Carlos to furrow his eyes a bit. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything that his roommate was spending time with the girl but more so the reason why.

"So…how come?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"She's had a terrible fever for the past few days. I've been making her food."

AN:

I appreciate all the poll answers that I've received back! Also I have a feeling there will be another Lucario verses Zoroark battle in the near future. Their trainers need a bit more developing first of course!


	8. Day 21-365

Academy Day 21/365

Meganium Dorm Wing

11:30 am

‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―

The two men strolled down the hallways of the Meganium Girl's Dormitory with Orange leading stride at the front. Occasionally through their trek a few of the dorms female residents would poke their heads out of their dorm rooms to wave or give a quick hello to Orange and asked different things like if they could borrow a recipe or if he would cook for them sometime. Carlos couldn't blame them at all seeing as Orange's cooking was hand given by Arceus himself. The two continued ahead as the tan brunette held onto the small covered pot while Carlos was clutching their speckled poke egg in his arms.

"Well here we are." Orange spoke first stopping in front of an oaken door much like all the others except the nameplate was different as it read '_Livi Luido_'.

Using the back of his knuckles Orange knocked on the door hearing it echo just slightly. From somewhere behind the door the sound of sheets ruffling and footsteps was audible before the door opened to reveal it was Livi who answered. There were dark bags under her eyes, a dull glow to her hair, an unnatural red coloring in her cheeks, the way her breath seemed to be shallow and pained, and the thick blanket the brunette was dragging with her around her shoulders. All in all, the poor thing was extremely ill.

"…Now go back and rest Livi." Carlos heard Orange order as she simply nodded and returned to her seat on the white colored sofa seated in her small living space. The two males entered as Orange quickly scurried off to the kitchen. Her room was a bit larger than his and a bit nicer in furnishing but it was a single room so It was a given. It was actually a lot simpler than he had imagined it would look like as the colors were plain and a few pictures scattered the walls here and there. Flygon was settled curled up next to the fireplace with a Raichu sleeping into his side comfortably. A Haxorus was situated behind the couch and was fairly easy to see as its large body was unable to fully be covered by the white upholstery. Umbreon and Absol sat protectively on either side of Livi obviously worried and ready to tend to their trainer at any moment.

Carlos took his eyes off the walls to meet the student body representative before speaking, "So…I heard you weren't feeling well so…" The boy paused glancing at the ground trying to figure out why talking to her made him loose his nerves a bit, "I brought someone who wanted to see you." Instantly her eyes brightened up when he presented the egg and she took the smooth shell into her arms happily.

Although she was visibly drained her throat would hitch some awful tune her voice sounded as strong as usual, "I was beginning to get worried. Obviously I shouldn't be as you've done a great job taking care of it." Livi let a smile grace her lips before coughing and reaching for a box of tissues on the coffee table next to her. "Ah excuse me for my coughing fits. Please you are fine to make yourself at home." She motioned around the room before patting Umbreon's head gently.

"Hey Livi?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"What was that move that Umbreon used during the final part of the mock battle?"

"You didn't know?" Livi seemed genuinely surprised at this lack of knowledge and once again coughed, covering her mouth quickly. "I've taught Umbreon how to use Giga Impact."

"Is that even possible for a dark type?" His eyes widened at the statement but quickly moved to meet Umbreon's who seemed offended at what he asked.

"It's possible to teach any move to any pokemon so long as you have patience and a driving motivation." Livi sneezed and quickly excused herself, egg in hand, to another room with Umbreon and Absol trailing behind.

Carlos remained in his seat on the couch twiddling his thumbs and glancing back to the walls. From the kitchen you could hear the sound of running water and the clashing of metal pans while Orange hummed a tune or two. There was a soft smell that wafted on the air bringing a promise of what he could guess was a type of soup. The couch was moved a little as Haxorus gave a heavy yawn and adjusted himself against the couch. His eyes eventually landed on a leather book of the sorts on the coffee table. Out of curiosity he reached for it and settled it onto his lap. There was nothing on the cover that would hint at its contents so he decided to open it and browse. A photo was the first thing presented with an older man and a woman. The man has green colored eyes and brown hair but a stern but proud expression while the woman was petite with a much lighter shade of brown for her hair and brown eyes. As he continued through the pages he found that what he had picked up was most likely a photo album. Almost all of the pictures presented men with brunette hair and green eyes just as Livi with an Eeveelution partner next to them. Even Mr. Luido was present with his Leafeon smiling gently towards the camera however the picture must have been a few years old seeing as he was much younger in the photo than in the present.

"I see that old thing has caught your attention."

Carlos quickly shut the book worried that he had looked at something that wasn't meant for prying eyes. Livi stood next to the couch with the egg still cradled in her arms, "Turn to the end." She asked and repositioned herself on the couch.

Carlos did as told and reopened the album. At the end were detailed notes and combinations that he could hardly understand at just a simple glance.

"I suppose I should explain a bit about myself before telling you about those notes." Livi proposed wrapping the quilt closer to her body. "I am the youngest as well as the only girl out of six older brothers but I do have one younger brother who has recently been given his own Eevee. We've owned a training camp for five consecutive generations it's a tradition within my family that when we reach a certain age we are given Eevee as our first pokemon." She paused to sneeze before continuing, "Whichever evolution Eevee decides to follow becomes the type you will train and specialize over. We also decide a battle style to follow Lysander and I are the only two who decided on mastering double pokemon battles." She flipped the page and pointed to one section in particular, "Carlos you remember my battle yesterday right?"

"Well Y-Yeah of course."

"Did you notice any mistakes in my performance with Umbreon?"

"No I didn't. You two seem flawless as always."

She had a soft smile on her face but it went away after the comment hung on the air, "I actually made plenty of mistakes."

"But if you did then you covered them up pretty good then."

"I allowed my partner to run wild on the field, I allowed Umbreon to focus his attention on a single target rather than both, I allowed him to be caught by Torrterra, and I allowed him visibly show he was weak on the left side. Lysander noticed all of those but I suppose he didn't say anything out loud because he didn't want to hurt my silly reputation." The girl sighed moving the egg closer to her so she could keep it warm. "I want you to study those notes for me Carlos."

"You do?" he raised a brow and looked down at the neat writing.

"I want to improve but I need someone who will present a challenge. Carlos I'm positive you'll be just that trainer."

"You think I'm strong enough to become a challenge for you?"

"Sure. Besides those might be just the boost you need if you wanted to join the Liberty League. After all I did promise that I would recommend you for it."

"Y-you."

"Ah and since you failed my first request you'll have to impress me instead. I will give you two weeks to train and at the end of it we will have a mock battle."

For the next hour the two discussed the contents and basics of double pokemon battles and different type relationships. Certain moves would benefit a move made by your ally while others could cause failure if used at the wrong time under wrong conditions. He would read and occasionally point at a sentence for Livi to clarify. At some point as Carlos continued to read and make note of the information he felt a pressure on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

Livi's head had fallen onto his shoulder as her eyes had remained closed in a sound sleep. Her expression had softened even if her face was still visibly pale in sickness he still thought that in her current state she did look awfully cute. Slipping the egg from her now slack grip he put it in his lap and grinned. _'This must be a lucky egg not a poke egg.'_

"Lunch is ready-." Orange happily stated coming out of the kitchen, oven mitts still on and carrying a warm pot of stew. Vulpix was in the same state happy and excited for the others to try the food they had cooked together.

"Pix?" His Vulpix cocked her head to the side wondering why her trainer had grown silent.

Pressing his pointer finger to his lips Orange whispered a '_shhhh_' at the pokemon. Yet instead of his two companions responding back he was met with a surprising sight. The two had fallen asleep on the couch, Livi leaning against Carlos, and the boy holding the speckled egg carefully even in sleep. Giving a sigh of disappointment he put the pot down and adjusted the quilt so that if covered the both of them. Orange gave a light chuckle before grabbing his textbook and heading with the fire fox to the dining table to begin on a report for poke sociology. When they woke up he could just reheat the stew because interrupting sleep was just cruel.

‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―‐ – — ― ‐ – — ― ‐ – — ―

AN:

I honestly enjoy listening and seeing the different input you've all given me related to this story. It's because of it that I'm going in certain directions and it's actually quite interesting hearing what you all come up with. Remember if you have input on how certain characters should interact, a plot developer, or just any idea please PM it to me.

I also would like to say I'm super excited for the next chapter I will be posting. It's Tony-centric and it even required me to do a bit of bug type research. Along with Ty and Ally I've been putting together some more interaction between the two of our theatre characters there and am also excited to see what you all think.


End file.
